<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PROJECT STARK by Purema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704993">PROJECT STARK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purema/pseuds/Purema'>Purema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Dad, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Feels, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Natasha Romanov, Spider Squad, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark's A+ parenting, as in mainly his spider-kid, tony is an idiot for a genius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purema/pseuds/Purema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guess why Peter didn’t protest at your ignorance? He said he is not going to bother Mr Stark now he got his family back. That you don’t need a side project anymore.” Bruce stared at him for a moment before asking;<br/>“He is right, isn’t he?”<br/>Tony’s hands were shaking.</p><p>He needs to fix this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Downfall To My Title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter was here just yesterday.” says Bruce offhandedly while pouring himself coffee. Tony whips around to stare at the scientist.</p><p>“What? How didn’t I know that? I haven’t seen the kid in weeks!”</p><p>Bruce looks at Tony over his steaming mug.</p><p>“Months.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You haven’t seen Peter in just over two months.” Bruce says quietly. Tony lets the silence hang and waits for words he is sure Bruce will deliver and which he will not like in the slightest.</p><p>“He is here all the time, twice a week minimum. Usually to tinker with the suit in your lab or to train at the gym. Just like usual.”</p><p>“Just spit it out, Bruce.”</p><p>Bruce sighed and put his cup away.</p><p>“Peter came to me about a month ago asking if it was okay for him to still seek me out if he got seriously hurt. ”<i>Still</i>” because Mr Stark doesn’t mentor him anymore.”</p><p>Tony stares at the man in horror.</p><p>“Do you remember the last time you saw Peter?”</p><p>“…I saw him with you, huddled here in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Yes. I found him here, waiting for you. You had set a time to help him review for his decathlon. He had been waiting an hour already so I offered to help him instead. And when you finally arrived it was just by chance, wasn’t it? You did keep walking barely stopping to greet him. That’s the last time you have arranged anything with him…you are his idol, Tony. Forgetting a study date or even a human being from your life is perhaps not a big thing for you but it is huge for him.”</p><p>“I managed to speak Peter into keeping coming here and using the facilities. Maybe I should have let you know since you pay my pay check; I got an intern. He is a good kid Tony. If you don’t have serious intent on keeping him around then just let him know.” All this was said in Bruce’s usual calm manner. If not for the content of his words it could have been a leisurely chat about weather to go with their coffee. The next part was spoken even softer yet it made Tony’s ears ring.</p><p>“Guess why he didn’t protest at your ignorance? He said he is not going to bother Mr Stark now he got his family back. That you don’t need a side project anymore.” Bruce stared at him for a moment before asking;</p><p>“He is right, isn’t he?” </p><p>Tony’s hands were shaking.</p><p> “Oh my god.” he breathed and swallowed hard.</p><p>“He’s been seeing you and working in the lab? Is he okay? Is the suit working? He hasn’t even asked for any repairs…you are not working on it for him, are you?”</p><p>Bruce huffed. “Not really my area of expertise. The kid is smart, he does the repairs on his own.”</p><p>“On his own?” Tony couldn’t mask the hint of disbelief in his voice. </p><p>Bruce frowned but decided to drown his displeasure into coffee.</p><p>“Maybe take a look to the spider suit or it’s stats? The kid worked like crazy to understand every single midget about the suit when it became clear to him you were not available in his corner anymore. Peter wanted your mentoring but he doesn’t actually <i>need</i> you, as it turns out.”</p><p>Tony rubbed his face with both of his hands. “I’ll have him meet me tomorrow afternoon. <i>Shit.</i>”</p><p>Bruce didn’t comment so Tony raised his eyes to look at the other man. His expression was somewhere between annoyed and perplexed, even though his voice was ever soft.<br/>
“Peter is at school until four tomorrow.”</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>“He is at school until four and has a one-hour lab session with me from half past four until half past five. I found a lost and brilliant kid wandering around your building and decided to keep him around. You can thank me for that, though he isn’t your kid anymore. I was serious earlier; he is interning for me and he is a wonder in the labs. If you want to reach out to him stop by tomorrow after our session.”</p><p>“…you have been looking after him?”</p><p>“Weird, isn’t it?” </p><p>They stared at each other in silence again.</p><p>“Why is it weird?” whispered Tony without looking his friend in the eyes.</p><p>Bruce answered with the kind of gentle voice Tony only allowed him to use with him. Not that Bruce knew about it. It was too close to coddling for Tony’s tastes, just with words.</p><p> “Because just like Peter did, I thought you would not let anyone else than yourself make sure he is doing okay and safe.”</p><p>A beat of silence was spent, like a rule by now. Tony’s mind was a mess but Bruce was surprisingly okay with delivering the news. The coffee smelled amazing and Peter deserved these moments used thinking about him.</p><p>“How bad is it, Bruce?”</p><p>“I don’t think he will try to talk to you if you turn up at the lab tomorrow, Tony.”</p><p>Tony couldn’t even imagine it. Peter, the born chatterbox wouldn’t want to talk his ear off after greeting him with a ridiculous grin? Bruce saw the question on his face.</p><p>“He doesn’t believe he has anything you would like to hear.”</p><p>The sentence was like ice had been poured on the genius. He knew that feeling all too well.</p><p> </p><p>Tony had forgotten the kid and now he couldn’t think about anything but him.</p><p>The next day Peter doesn’t smile when Tony addresses him.</p><p> Peter was looking at him like Tony used to look at his father. The kid had always called him Mr Stark - finally he had become one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rhodey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhodey watches it all burn down and guiltily wishes no one stops it. For Peter's sake. Tony has done enough.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Flashback</i>
</p><p>Spiderman saves Rhodey time. War Machine is supposed to defend this part of the city in the battle but Tony is an idiot and he is in trouble.</p><p>“I’m here protecting you because you will take care of Mr Stark.” said the masked spider quietly yet seriously. </p><p>“I don’t think you would trust me to do it, Sir, to protect him. But maybe you would trust me with this defense. Let me take your place and you can go find Mr Stark – and maybe don’t tell him I’m here.”</p><p>Alarms flared in Rhodey’s mind at that.</p><p>“Now why would I keep you a secret if Tony doesn’t want you here?”</p><p>“It’s not like that. Mr Stark thinks as a mistake on his side to equip me to fight for I am inexperienced and hold him in high regard. He doesn’t want innocence or hero worshiping protecting himself.”<br/>
Spider man turned to gesture one of their beat enemies, immobilized by layers on layers of webs.</p><p>“Yet look at what I am capable of and what I ask of you. I’m not here for Iron man, Sir. I’m here because I want to protect Mr Stark and have the power to do so – with or without your help.”</p><p>Rhodey was quiet for a while.</p><p>“What does he call you?”</p><p>It was Peter’s turn to be quiet but he answered eventually.</p><p>“Kid, mostly.”</p><p>“Why haven’t I heard of you from him?”</p><p>“Mr Stark doesn’t like to converse about his mistakes.”</p><p>Well, that much was true, Rhodey had to admit.</p><p>Rhodey would look back to that conversation ages later from a very different standpoint. He would realize just how early things had gone wrong, when he still didn’t know the kid who in current time had all the avengers wrapped around his fingers. Tony too was wrapped in tangles yet Peter had moved on from him already. Rhodey wondered which one of them suffered more during this journey; Peter in the time of that conversation before Bruce stepped in, or Tony now when it was all too late.</p><p>Rhodey had pulled Tony through many messes and knew the man was a genius yet he still didn’t know if either of them could fix this for Tony. </p><p>“And why do you want to protect him?”</p><p>“I don’t have many people to protect, Sir. He is the only one I can speak about my powers with.”</p><p>Neither of those things is true anymore and Spider man fights Romanov’s battles now.</p><p>Rhodey can’t say he blames Peter for it – actually he thinks he would have done the same, if he was in the kid’s shoes and as smart as him.</p><p>Rhodey would do anything for Tony – but he doesn’t think Peter should too. Not anymore, and that is something he never thought he would think. But Peter has him around his fingers too and Rhodey knows Tony too well.</p><p>Peter deserves better.</p><p> So now Rhodey will save Peter’s time in this slow and quiet losing battle. </p><p>He watches as Tony destroys one of the potentially best things and opportunities in his life in that kid – and he does nothing about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"If you feel like a project Peter, strive to become the greatest project in this enterprise."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter. I know its got to hurt and this isn’t what you wanted but…you put your hopes on a man whose life is quite complicated. As much as I myself care for Tony and feel like you two could be very good influence on each other it is not going to work if its only you initiating to uphold a relationship of any kind. Tony isn’t thinking about you right now and even though I know he is a good person he might not be a good person for you to put your hopes on at the moment.”</p><p>Peter stared at Bruce Banner, biting his lips and trying to seem strong in the eyes of yet another hero. Peter knew what the man was saying was true. Tony hadn’t looked at him like that with his full attention in what felt like ages. Peter decided to do what he knew he was good at; listen and learn. There was a pained but gentle look on Dr Banner’s eyes and his voice was very soft, soothing.</p><p>“You wanted a mentor, right? Someone to rely on with anything related to your powers and Tony reached out to you. He gave you time and equipment, maybe even mentoring. You two seemed really close actually.”</p><p>“I thought we were.” answered Peter in a quiet voice. He looked at Bruce with huge heart-broken eyes and whispered; “I have become part of the equipment he created. A finished project.”</p><p>Bruce looked at the young boy and felt his heart strings pulled, just like that. He knew Tony cared for this kid and he felt a bit bad for where he was going to take this conversation – but he also knew Tony would want someone to look after him, if he realized how neglected the kid really was. Tony couldn’t do it now for whatever his reasons were and Bruce had slowly come to accept Tony saw him as worthy of trusting. Bruce’s life wasn’t that shaken by the Avengers uniting again. He wasn’t easily shaken at all these days. He could just as well be useful for this boy, when Tony was still figuring out how to live life with more than a handful of people in it.</p><p>“You are not a tool, Peter. You have, however, became part of his – cavalry. This is where I need you to listen to me, Peter –“, Bruce paused until Peter met his eyes. “Just because Tony has not turned out to be what you wanted doesn’t mean there is no worth to your relationship with him. I am about to sound calculated and cold but I want you to listen to me until I finish.”</p><p>Peter nodded.</p><p>“Being Tony Stark’s on call chivalry is not ideal to you but it is an asset. You are an enhanced individual who has been personally working with Tony Stark and with many of his contacts. People know you are smart; <i>Tony</i> knows you are smart and he trusts you. He took you into his inner circle because you are a trustworthy asset. You are lending him your strengths and giving you his loyalty – you can have things in return. </p><p>You have a personal relationship with the head of Stark industries. You have contacts in one of the world’s most respected engineering fields, you have access to a building full of fully equipped laboratories and you have a pathway and skills to approach the other avengers to form other powerful relationships, ones which can aid you with handling your other identity and the lifestyle it creates for you.</p><p>You have invested time, blood and sweat to Tony, Peter. You can still make the best of it and you should. Do you know why?”</p><p>Peter looked fragile but hopeful.</p><p>“Why?” he breathed.</p><p>“Because Tony Stark might be your idol but he did not create Spider man. This can be your chance to concentrate on yourself. What is it <i>you</i> need and want for the suit, what do <i>you</i> want to train on, how and with who? Start working on those things. It is true that independence like that does not offer the closeness and validation Tony used to give you and that from now on you will just have to try and maybe fail instead of getting his opinion to judge your acts on - but at the same time, you are free from his opinions and his surveillance. Tony does it because he cares but he tends to hover to a suffocating degree sometimes. Trust me on that for I have experience.</p><p>If you feel like a project Peter, strive to become the greatest project in this enterprise. You fought your way here and if Tony trusts you enough to crawl around his building without giving you a glance you can play on your own terms.”</p><p>Bruce looked at Peter quietly. The boy had a shocked expression on his face and Bruce could tell he was far too deep in his thoughts to see the scientist even though Peter’s eyes still stared at him.</p><p>“You are still technically Tony’s intern, right?”</p><p>Peter snapped out of his thoughts. “Yes, but I haven’t actually done anything in weeks.”</p><p>“Would you be okay if I changed the official records so you would continue your internship in both engineering and the physics sectors? You would still be a Stark intern but next to Tony’s name would be mine as one of your supervisors. You could come to me first with any issues within the company. Maybe you would even be interested assisting me here in this lab every once in a while? You know, broaden your expertise.”</p><p>Now <i>finally</i> there was some excitement coming back to those eyes.<br/>
Heck, Bruce could feel <i>himself</i> smiling without having decided to do so. It was nice to have a fan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Natasha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Flashback</i>
</p><p>“Miss Romanoff.”</p><p>Natasha looked up from her book.</p><p>“Spider guy. It’s been a while.” Natasha watched the masked form in front of her falter and shift his weight.</p><p>“I prefer people to be straight forward so we know if we disagree or agree – makes things faster.”</p><p>“Would you teach me to fight?” </p><p>Natasha regarded him quietly.</p><p>“Why would I help you?” </p><p>Spider man was silent for a moment before swinging the back bag from his shoulder and holding it in front of her.<br/>
Natasha didn’t like that she had to drag information out from a guy she knew to be talkative but something about the uncertainty in the person’s stance made her indulge him.</p><p>“What’s in the bag?”</p><p>“My calculus homework.”</p><p>Now that Natasha had not expected. They stared at each other. </p><p>“You are a child.”</p><p>Spider man lifted the bag back to his shoulder.</p><p>“I am Mr Stark’s discarded project. Mr Stark first approached me because I was fighting crime without being actually prepared to do it. I am better off now but I wanted to know whether you might be willing to finish what he started. I am an enhanced individual and have entered this world of superheroes already…I’m not going to stop what I’m doing whether Mr Stark sees me worthy of his time or not.”</p><p>“Why me? There are many avengers in here, some of which have more common ground with your abilities.”</p><p>“Because I want to learn to survive, Miss. Super strength can only take me so far and suits can be broken, materials can run out.”</p><p>“What do I call you, child?”</p><p>“Peter. You can call me Peter.”</p><p>Natasha didn’t get a dramatic or planned reveal of Peter’s identity. She didn’t dig out the identity herself either, not during all the weeks they met up to train together. It was unusual for her but Bruce had spoken for the boy and knew who he was…the scientist’s part in it all might have something to do with the spy’s indulgence. <i>Might.</i></p><p>Natasha was running in one of the tower’s floors dedicated for engineering labs, trying to hide from Clint. Apart from a slim messy haired figure whom she disregarded on her run the hall was empty, the archer’s steps still yet an echo in the background.</p><p>Natasha heard three sharp knocks and turned.</p><p>The teenager she had passed stared at her with big brown eyes standing in a lift stance she had perfected with the spiderling weeks ago. She looked up – there was an open vent right above the boy.</p><p>Natasha took eight running steps towards the boy and he lifted her up one-handedly and fluently so she could disappear into the vents in seconds.</p><p>The boy had continued on his way when Natasha glanced back. She smiled.</p><p>She had a face now and her student was adorable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bruce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To Peter, many of the avengers were larger than life. <br/>Peter didn’t want to be large.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is basically just Bruce thinking and Nat plotting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce acknowledged he was probably acting like a very creepy old man for staring at Peter over his teacup for minutes after minutes. Peter was completely unaware too immersed in his latest project and completely bypassing all progress estimations Bruce had for him, as usual. </p><p>They had done this for couple of months now and Bruce wondered about his own intentions when starting it all. Why did he feel like it should be him, stepping in this boy’s life? Did he make the right choice?</p><p>He didn’t know Peter then – didn’t even know Spider man. He wondered would he ever had gotten to know Peter truly if the boy had not crawled in the med bay window, bleeding and promptly passing out all those weeks ago when Bruce happened to be the only one present. </p><p>When he had carried the limp form to a bed and FRIDAY offered him all of Spidey’s medical records and additional information needed to take care of him it never even crossed Bruce’s mind a secret identity might be a thing that existed within the group of avengers. He had unceremoniously taken off the boy’s mask, stared at the unconscious young face in confusion for a few seconds and then pried away most of the suit too, like the creeper he was.</p><p>Peter had woken up, bandaged and disoriented but most of all starstruck by his presence. That was not expected, Bruce had been looking out for mild horror or at least a flood of teen aged embarrassment but no. The horror came later, not for hulk but for Spider man and Peter needed to walk him through the secret identity thing and also trying to make sense of his relationship to Tony. Bruce did get the picture in the end, even through all the blabbering and with a bit of help later from FRIDAY.<br/>Tony was important – and Peter used to be important. That seemed to be their plot line. </p><p>Before leaving (the same way he had arrived) Peter had timidly asked if he could come back for medical aid later too, if need arise, Mr Banner, Hulk Sir. He can’t bother Mr Stark anymore.</p><p>Bruce had stared at the white eyes of the mask, had just moments ago seen the undoubtedly multi million-dollar suit cover a skinny, bruised shoulder and he remembered the figure with this fragile voice lifting cars in news clips every so often. </p><p>And then Bruce had found the boy in Tony’s private floor waiting for the man for their study date that never started. Bruce and Peter stayed at that kitchen table for three hours until every note had been gone through twice and Bruce had gotten his ears stuffed with scientific jargon he had not known to expect. </p><p>And so, Bruce contacted Peter the very next day.</p><p>He didn’t expect to have much to offer for the young Spider man but he found out that young Parker was beyond smart and sooner than he realized Bruce was mentoring a genius nerd kid instead of a superhero. </p><p>He would patch the boy up every so often, they would practice for decathlons together, Bruce oversaw Peter’s projects, designed him an internship schedule with a proper pay check and he was quite honestly thrilled to see Peter intake knowledge like a sponge. He was thrilled to see <i>Peter.</i></p><p>The more they got to know each other the more Bruce got the feeling Peter was lost, lost about his place and lost in this building and the relationships inside it. The boy seemed unknowing about his worth and Bruce was intrigued to find out about it. Peter reminded Bruce of himself in many of these aspects, trying to figure out his place and how much he actually wanted to be involved. They were smart, both of them. Maybe they could figure it out together.</p><p>Also, it was perhaps selfish curiosity at the very beginning, but he wanted to know why Tony would recruit a child, arm a child or honestly, why he would bat an eyelid to a child. Tony had apparently done all that and more only to disappear.</p><p>Later Bruce would hear Tony’s end of the story, how it wasn’t about <i>the</i> person, it was about <i>a</i> person. Tony had needed people. Numbers. </p><p>Peter didn’t act like a number and threw of kilter both of their lives in a way.</p><p>Tony had made those choices then and they were now living with the consequences, one of them being the battered relationship between Tony and Peter and the other main one Peter’s strengthened superhero status. Tony’s suit might give him protection, make him fly from rooftop to rooftop but the suit was larger than life. It was bound to be heavy should Peter fall, heavy in name, cost and repercussions. Why was he such a loose game piece now? What was Tony doing?</p><p>What Bruce did know was that Tony was nurturing the kind of social starvation with the avengers Bruce couldn’t relate to. He thought he understood, but Bruce had always been more toned down, in his coping, his wants and his life in general. Instead of rushing to understand the new group dynamics he was perfectly willing to see that play out on its own and get to know this kid instead. </p><p>He didn’t mean to stab Tony’s back which it felt like anyway, when he encouraged Peter to move on from the man. He had, finally, come to understand the amount of regard Peter had for the genius and the outfall was heart breaking. By now Bruce just wanted to help Peter because he knew the boy and knew Peter needed his loyalty more than Tony.</p><p>When Bruce had encouraged Peter to bond with the other avengers for the kid’s own gain he had not expected, typically, for the kid to go to Natasha first. But Peter had and listening to his reasoning just made Bruce adore the kid more and wonder how something so good could have ever found their way to the tower.</p><p>To Peter, many of the avengers were larger than life. </p><p>Peter didn’t want to be large. </p><p>He wanted to learn how to be independent, how to look out for himself and those he cared about without the show around it. Also, Miss Black widow always acts so refined and cool, Dr Banner. Like she knows what she’s doing – not that the others don’t but, I mean,- </p><p>Of course this kid would find the spy of the group to be the most approachable individual. Not that Bruce disagreed with him. </p><p>Peter was also reserved about Steve. <br/>The kid didn’t know what had happened between the super soldier and Tony but he knew it was bad and the loyalty integrated to his spine for Tony wasn’t letting him reach out to the man, not as a second choice for Tony. It made a lot of sense in hindsight, although first Bruce had thought Peter would go for the captain because they both had super strength. And because Peter was a teenage boy and Cap was Cap. </p><p>Just a week went by after Bruce’s mental push to socialize and Nat came to him, asking what the deal was with the spider kid. Bruce didn’t tattle the boy’s identity and Natasha took his word for the boy, how he was worth the time and was good. Since then Peter had come to the tower twice a week, to meet two different mentors.</p><p>Bruce was proud of Peter and his progress in the labs and amazed how the kid learned to fix his own suit. Yet the progress Natasha made with him seemed like magic, not only to Peter’s fighting skills but to his confidence. </p><p>So, when Tony eventually came to him saying he wants to get back to Peter’s life Bruce’s first reaction was, unfortunately, against his friend. Which is probably why he was instantly wary now when Tony barged into the lab quickly followed by Nat. </p><p>Glancing at Peter Bruce could see the boy was already reserved but turning away from his tinkering to greet the quests anyway.</p><p>“Nat here told me a few days ago you want some Cap-info to have material to refer to with Peter’s powers. Well, I come bringing gifts.” said Tony with flourish, undeniably excited for this chance to approach Peter yet his smile was a little too wide and the room was a little too quiet. </p><p>Since Natasha was introduced to Peter’s true face, they sometimes met with the three of them to try to evaluate Peter’s powers and figure out how to best help him to improve and cope with them. Comparisons to Cap wasn’t a bad idea yet Tony’s presence was a surprise. He hasn’t been in any training sessions since they started.</p><p>“Come forth for the show! FRIDAY?” said Tony and a screen on the side wall was illuminated by lights presenting them charts and numbers in multitude of categories from muscle durability to medical records about recovery times.</p><p>They all gathered in front of the screen. Natasha looked at Peter meaningfully and the boy fixed his posture before intently staring at the numbers. Natasha smiled at Peter; Bruce smiled at Natasha before also looking at the boy.</p><p>Peter is looking at the screen in astonishment. He is frozen, wide eyes glued to the charts in front of him. The charts spell out captain America's strength, his power and durability in numbers and lines. </p><p>"That's something you can work on, kid." said Tony and clapped him on the shoulder. </p><p>The genius thought the teen was floored by the staggering power in front of him. In actuality Peter was trying to comprehend the implications of the charts - for it seems he already matches the captain on several aspects, surpasses him in a few.</p><p>Bruce and Tony do not know that and Peter seems too dazed to be offended by the response he got but Natasha has a small smirk on her face. She knows exactly what she is building in Peter and this is why she went to ask Tony for the statistics. </p><p>Natasha was confident she could finally persuade Peter to give a try for training with Steve too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pepper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are so good and they are getting so close Pepper can’t imagine any kind of fight would be able to tear them apart.<br/>There was no fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Flashback</i>
</p>
<p>Pepper sees it all come alive and she sees it all unfold. She does not know what to do or who should be protected and from what. She is a woman of control but the changes in Tony are too sudden and Peter’s eyes are too deep.</p>
<p>Tony is happier with Peter around. He can see how the man enjoys looking after the teenager, nerding together in the labs and she sees the look on Tony’s face just for listening to Peter’s endlessly enthusiastic voice messages. Trying to keep his distance from Peter through Happy is half hearted at best. Tony can’t keep away and Peter soaks his idol’s attention like a sponge.</p>
<p>Tony is happier, he eats and sleeps more just for the fact his kid needs to be fed and he happens to eat like a horse. Food becomes a necessity again and he can’t get Peter to go to bed if he himself stays in the lab.</p>
<p>Peter gets more confident, not just in front of Tony. He acknowledges his powers now he gets to freely test and discuss them. He doesn’t stutter anymore and he keeps asking Tony questions which only poured through his eyes before.</p>
<p>Pepper once actually witnessed Peter carrying Tony to his bed after the man had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of their movie night. </p>
<p>Tony build a robot solely for the purpose of collecting Peter’s hoodies which the boy regularly “forgot” hanging on the chandeliers. Tony knows Peter's school schedule by heart.</p>
<p>They are so good and they are getting so close Pepper can’t imagine any kind of fight would be able to tear them apart.</p>
<p>There was no fight. </p>
<p>Avengers came back and Tony forgot he had this wonderful child in his life now. Pepper wishes she could say it was a gradual process. In a sense it was but it was, in the end, also very fast.</p>
<p>Pepper looks at Peter’s confused expression when he gets brushed aside. She watches him get ignored.</p>
<p>Pepper feels like shouting at Tony, telling him he is losing something invaluably precious but Peter looks shattered already. Pepper thinks maybe it is better for the boy to stay away if Tony really can’t be a reliable part of his life. She knows how much Peter has lost already. </p>
<p>Pepper meets Peter’s eyes in the hallway when Tony walks past, on the phone with Rogers, and doesn’t acknowledge the boy at all. Pepper thinks Tony is not worthy of this child so she smiles sadly at him and turns to follow Tony in silence.</p>
<p>Pepper is surprised and happy when she gets the documentation about Peter being requested as Mr Banner’s personal assistant trainee on the side of his Stark industries internship. She issues a raise for both Peter and Bruce for their trainee and mentor positions within the company and signs all the papers without informing Tony about any of it. Stark industries doesn’t have interns, after all.</p>
<p>Peter is being looked after and that is all that matters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe Happy stopped summarizing Peter’s calls to him because the boy simply stopped calling. Tony never actually asked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Present time, Avengers know Peter's identity already.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was plummeting down towards the ground with a pace which would surely end him even in a suit.</p>
<p>Except he landed sooner than expected and he landed smoothly. Tony looked around after taking control of his breathing again. The ground was still about ten floors below him. He was hanging between buildings in a huge spiderweb.</p>
<p>Tony felt like breathing might become an issue again.<br/>“Mr Stark.”</p>
<p>Tony turned to look at the direction of the voice. Peter was sitting on the ledge of the building he was now attached to. They were only about comfortable four meters apart from each other.</p>
<p>“What are you doing Peter?”</p>
<p>The kid sat there swinging his legs and staring unnervingly emotionless at him. He was wearing the Spider man suit.</p>
<p>“I could ask the same from you. I know you don’t want anything to do with me but you are on my territory. I won’t allow you to die in Queens.”</p>
<p>“Peter, there is someone who very much wants me to die in Queens and they are just moments away. Get away from here!”</p>
<p>Peter stood up and jumped his way to Tony – <i>on</i> Tony. The kid stood on the chest of the suit, looked down at him and then turned to look at the sky. </p>
<p>Their enemy was coming.</p>
<p>“It was lovely to get to speak with you again, even for just this one moment.” said Peter quietly and to Tony’s mortification he sounded sincere. </p>
<p>The next second Peter had swung to meet Tony’s – no, now <i>his<i> opponent. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony was terrified and Peter fought like a beast.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Which of course inevitably led to Tony’s next mistake. Because clearly the kid had gained some skills over the months he had been – <i>preoccupied<i>. What else could so well encourage some new bonding than going on a mission together?</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-*-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Peter is standing in the line with earth’s mightiest heroes waiting for Tony Stark to make his claim on who he wants to be partnered up with for the upcoming case.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Peter has a hollow look on his face and he is looking at the ground with half lidded eyes. He doesn’t belong here. He doesn’t even know why he was invited after all these months of silence.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony registers the look only after its replaced by utter astonishment. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony wanted Spider man.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Peter’s disbelief cuts into Tony in an intensity the genius had not expected.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Why Spider man?” asks Rogers. It irks Tony greatly even though he knows the man is just concerned. It’s not his place to be concerned about Tony anymore. This is the reason for him choosing Peter instead and with a jolt Tony understands the cause for the teenager’s hurt.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Peter knows he is a replacement in this scenario. Tony has let him to believe it, to see it. Tony has let it become reality instead of really appreciating the kid himself, for all his loyalty and abilities.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Because he can throw a bus, stick to things, appreciates my technology and my company. He is also fond of me; sounds like someone I would like to have my back.” Tony says as a quip but the more words he lets out the more he realizes they are true; they <i>should<i> be true. Tony just never regarded it as worthy of recognition. </i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Tony has been taking Peter’s energy and loyalty for granted to the point where he can finally see the pain in the teenager’s eyes.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Heck, he is even chosen for this mission because Tony doesn’t think it will actually be dangerous or difficult. There is no progress to how he is treating the kid even when he is trying to make amends.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He is Peter’s idol so the boy has let him do all this. Peter respects him and is there whenever Tony wants him but there is no…adoration or expectation in his eyes anymore.<br/>Peter doesn’t expect Tony to see him. Why would he, after all this time?</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Maybe Happy stopped summarizing Peter’s calls to him because the boy simply stopped calling. Tony never actually asked.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Peter doesn’t smile when he comes to stand in front of him and that as much as anything tells Tony that the kid is here to work for Mr Stark. He is not here because his idol wants his company and Peter is eager to show his progress, to bond and impress.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Tony looks in Peter’s eyes and knows the boy thinks he is Tony’s tool.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Never before has Tony so strongly seen himself in the kid than he does now, there in the indifferent reflection of his eyes. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He hopes Peter smiles for Bruce.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The mission, of course, turns into a complete shitshow.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>They both entered the area the criminals operated at camouflaged as civilians. Tony was knocked out and kidnapped so quickly the comedic value should be huge in the future. Now it just means Peter has somehow crawled to the room he was kept as a hostage in and neither of them have their suits. Tony is worried, and he doesn’t know how long he was unconscious, how long it will be before others realize they are in trouble.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Peter doesn’t hesitate to track Tony just with his enhanced hearing when he is attacked.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Peter doesn’t hesitate when he finds the basement the baddies-of-the-day keep Tony at. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Peter doesn’t hesitate even when he can see the surprise and slightest hint of disappointment on his idol’s face when he sees who has come to his rescue.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Peter doesn’t hesitate even though the expression is like a punch of an iron fist to his stomach reminding Peter how unequal he is with the Avengers. It’s natural for Mr Stark to wish it is someone of his old family coming for him.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>This knowledge doesn’t prevent Peter feeling like a substitute or a second choice and it certainly doesn’t prevent him from using way too much power while setting Tony free. It’s not only the handcuffs connected to the chair Tony is bind to which loses its form under Peter’s hands. The metal chair wails and bends from his way.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Tony blinks in clear surprise but Peter doesn’t feel like meeting his eyes.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Peter knows the way out but the underground place is huge, decidedly scarcely guarded and Tony wants to test their odds and get the stolen tech back.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Tony stopped when he heard the steps behind him. He turned to see Peter come to a stop too, a stubborn frown on his face. Tony sighs. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I told you not to follow me. You are just another vulnerable target without your suit and those guys are after me anyway. If you want to be of use get as far away from here as you can and maybe the comms will reach the Avengers. Then you can come together to dig me out. At least I have the iron gauntlet.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Peter stared at Tony without meeting his eyes his gaze hovering somewhere on the height of Tony’s chest.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“You told me that if I’m nothing without the suit then I shouldn’t have it.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Tony's tongue is like lead and Peter lifts his bloodshot eyes to glare at him.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I am more than the suit now. Everyone else but you have some faith in my abilities. I have <i>earned<i> the suit but I don’t need it to step in to protect you.</i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Yes, I’m more vulnerable than usual but I am still an enhanced human and it’s not the suit that wants you to be safe but <i>me<i>. When it comes to the Avengers you are free to run and try to contact the rest – it will get you to a safer place too. It may have escaped your notice but I have worked as one of the avengers for months already and I will fight these people in your stead no matter what you think about it, Sir.”</i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Kid-“</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“You don’t get to “<i>kid”<i> me now! You wanted an Avenger to fight on your side and you got one – <i>right here<i>.” growled Peter pointing at his own chest.</i></i></i></i></i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“So step aside and let me do what you designed me for.” he hissed and walked past Tony.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Tony has never seen Peter this angry, has never heard the boy speak like this. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Tony watched the teenager put on the dark sunglasses of his “civilian camouflage” and raise the hood on his head to shield a bit more of his face. On Peter’s upper back the hood revealed in white block letters the familiar source of pride and shame. STARK, it said and it was like nothing had changed from the moment Tony had criticized the kid’s red onesie. The kid was still fighting, practically unprotected. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>If this is all that had been achieved then the unwritten Parker on red fabric and pure intentions had always been better.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>They got out unscathed thanks to the gauntlet, Peter’s speed and his strength to actually carry the tech away with them. Steve and Nat met them soon on the ground level, having realized they cannot be reached by comms. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Before Tony even realized it Steve was carrying the tech and Peter was nowhere to be seen.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Natasha refused to acknowledge his inquiry about it and Steve just shrugged: “Schoolwork deadlines?”</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Tony got a feeling he would have to try something more personal than going on missions together to get closer to Peter again.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky doesn’t really care which genius helps him if they know their art. The lab feels completely different as Peter’s domain and Bucky wondered who exactly this boy was.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Flashback<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bucky doesn’t get listened to a lot. Part of the reason is that he doesn’t really feel like he should have a voice to say anything when it comes to the team’s decisions. He is an extension of Steve and for now that is enough for him. The Avengers are still getting used to him and it goes the other way too – he doesn’t really know any of these people and they only know of Tony’s apprehension towards him. King of the castle distrusts him and the royals are undecided.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bucky does exactly what Peter despises all of them for; he sees Spider man as a newbie, clearly young too. Something harmless and new which is why Bucky feels easy around him compared to the others. He is often training in the same area as Spider man and Romanoff though they stay to themselves.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Before Spider man, Bucky meets Peter.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He is looking for Stark. The man fixed his arm once when it got battered in training with Steve. That had been a very quiet and loaded half an hour but Bucky would rather go through that again than try to get all the way to Wakanda. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stark is not at the tower so FRIDAY suggests he go talk to Banner. Bucky doesn’t really care which genius helps him if they know their art so he goes without thinking more of it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i> “Dr Banner.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bruce turns and sees the winter soldier has appeared at his lab’s door.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Barnes. How can I help you?” asks the doctor with a polite yet tired smile. He always looks tired to Bucky.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Stark helped me before with fixing my arm. There’s a small glitch in it but no one knows when Stark is coming back. Could you help me with it?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Banner looks surprised but never hostile. Still, Bucky gets a bit reserved for the man takes a while to answer. When he does it’s Bucky’s turn to be surprised.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Actually, you are lucky for Peter is here and he is more familiar handling technology like that. He has even tinkered on the Iron man suit with Tony multiple times. I’m sure he’d be happy to help you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Peter?” Bucky asks and at that moment a slim figure in a lab coat and huge goggles pushes past him into the lab.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sorry it took a while Dr Banner, here are the toxins you asked for. This one is almost out of stock in your weird storage-“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Peter, we have a visitor for you. Or a client, if you will.” says Banner, cutting of the rambling teenager and taking the bottles from him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Banner gestures towards the form at the door. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mr Barnes here needs help with his arm. Could you take a look at it?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The goggles turned to look at him and Bucky is met with a pair of big brown eyes. The kid looks shocked – shocked, not scared. Bucky knows the difference.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait, r-really? I mean, of course I will but – can I?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The boy is frantically looking between the two of them and Bucky doesn’t know which one of them he is asking from. Bucky waits for Banner to answer because he doesn’t actually know the answer. He has no idea what this boy can do.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, Peter, you can. If you are uncertain you can ask FRIDAY for scans and I’m sure Tony’s lab has all the equipment you could want.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait, you want us to go to Mr Stark’s lab?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know for a fact that you have been there tens of times and have an open access there. Take all your stuff with you, no need to come back here anymore today. When you are done off you go.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“R-right.” said Peter, finally taking off the ridiculous goggles and offering his hand to Bucky.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s nice to meet you Sir. My name is Peter Parker. Would you let me take a look at your arm?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bucky shakes the boy’s hand. His grasp was firm and he was meeting Bucky’s eyes without fear still. The uncertainty there must have been for the task itself but Banner’s word had activated a business mode in this Peter. They were going to do this, then.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I would appreciate that, Peter. You can call me Bucky.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And just like that Peter was already more noteworthy than Spider man.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They walk towards Stark’s lab talking quietly and in Peter’s case more and more animatedly about what needs to be fixed in the arm. By the time they reach the lab doors (that rush open like birds to flight without Peter doing anything) the boy has offered four theories on what might be the issue with the arm. Bucky has understood maybe eight percent of the scientific ramble the boy has produced and just nods.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When Bucky lays his arm on the brightly lit work table and Peter sets a surely unnecessary number of tools next to it he realizes he is not apprehensive. Banner seemed to honestly trust this boy’s abilities and there is no malice or fear in this boy. Bucky can’t fix the problem himself and is surprised he doesn’t mind being a puzzle for this teenager. Peter has a fanboy moment for the tech in front of him and Bucky actually finds himself grinning a bit.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, get your hands on it then. Drooling is not going to fix it.” he says playfully if gruffly and Peter grins widely at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, Sir!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It’s a very different experience to his last visit in this lab when Stark helped him. Stark had been professional which was more than Bucky had expected. Their communication had been scarce and Stark had wanted him to detach the arm so he can work on it in peace by his table. Bucky waited on the ratty couch on the other side of the lab. He was out of there with a fully functioning arm in about forty minutes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Peter had asked him to pick a chair and get comfortable by the work table. He asked if it was fine for him to keep the arm attached so he could test the movements of the fingers when Peter did the fine tuning. Peter opened the first protective layer carefully and from there on he explained everything he did in a calm voice, both of them hunched over the arm, FRIDAY playing soothing music on the background on a very low volume since the moment they stepped inside. The place felt completely different as Peter’s domain and Bucky wondered who exactly this boy was.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bucky was inspecting the wiring he had never seen before, now exposed to him when Peter got up to fetch something. He came back a moment later with a rubber band and Bucky almost jumped out of his skin when he felt hands in his hair despite having seen the boy walk to stand behind him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bucky was frozen, tense in alarm but not daring to move because of his open arm.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m tying your hair on a ponytail, Mr Barnes. It’s casting shadows on the table when you lean closer to watch what I’m working on and I don’t want any hairs getting inside the arm.” said Peter, completely unaware how his prompt actions had affected the man.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bucky felt the fingers comb through his hair a few times before pulling them back to tie them. In any other situation he would have strangled the person who dared to pull such a stunt but the boy was so clueless and had been nothing but attentive the whole time – Bucky was fighting not to laugh out loud. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The rest of their session went by without shocks or breaches of Bucky’s personal space. Peter got the glitch fixed in half an hour and then offered to clean all the parts before putting them back. The boy was wiping the outmost layer when the lab doors opened.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Stark had come. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony knew from FRIDAY who he would find in his lab – still, he was surprised by the two sets of eyes that were now glued to him, right next to each other. They were surprised too.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony had stumbled to the scene ready to help Barnes but he has to struggle past a lump that has formed in his throat and ignore she shiver of fear when he sees the winter soldier so close to Peter. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look at that – what has crawled into my den while I was gone?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I-I’m sorry, Mr Stark. Mr Banner said-“</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Relax kid, I was joking. You have open access for a reason.” says Tony slowly walking towards them. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Barnes. Do you need something from me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bucky looks at Stark, trying to be as unoffensive as he can considering just his existence is a form of offence to the man. They have been able to behave amiably towards each other but still it feels like Bucky has lost his backbone when it comes to behaving like a normal person around the genius. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you Stark but Parker has already solved my problem.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He has?” says Tony in clear surprise. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Would you like to check it, Mr Stark?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony proceeds to follow Peters gesturing and explanation on what he has done. FRIDAY scans the arm to double check everything is working. When Peter is done with his monolog both men stare at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I didn’t know you have pocket sized geniuses at the tower, Stark.” says Bucky, forgetting for a moment they don’t really talk. Tony blinks and steps away from the table.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I have everything at the tower. You can stay here to finish with the cleaning.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony wants to rip the kid into his arms – instead he just observes quietly in the side lines how the two talk quietly, hunched so their foreheads almost touch every other minute. <br/>It’s occurrences like these that cause Tony to cast Peter aside without realizing it – because Peter is still there, in the labs, in the kitchen, in the meeting rooms or as footprints on the ceilings. Tony sees Peter by chance every now and then but Tony and his tower are so busy now they don’t spend time together anymore.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony just doesn’t see it because he still sees Peter.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A big warning sign should probably have been how Peter thanked him for allowing them to use the lab and then left with Barnes. He didn’t ask if he could stay even when Tony himself was already there.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bucky asked Peter to join him for dinner at one of the common use kitchens. Surprisingly, they got along well and Bucky started dropping by Bruce’s lab every once in a while to ask the boy to eat with him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Peter got comfortable with the soldier fast. Perhaps too comfortable.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Once when Peter was training with Natasha Bucky had come to use the same area as usual. That time though Peter had gone over to Bucky on his brief break, dangled from the ceiling and proceeded to tie the man’s hair with a band made of his webs. Bucky had blinked and turned slowly to stare at the spider figure above him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Parker?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Clint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Then, the man exclaimed, in his best reprimanding-dad-voice:</p><p>
  <i>“Peter!”<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Flashback<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yup, that would be my expertise. I can shoot the trackers with no problem. However it would be nice to be accompanied by some super strength since I can’t really use explosives to break down any doors or other barriers.” said Barton while leaning to the counter in a relaxed manner.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s actually a notion worth of saying out loud, good job birdbrain. Cap, are you feeling up to sneaking around with Clint?” asked Tony turning towards the soldier. Before the captain had a chance to answer Barton was speaking again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Actually, I was thinking to rather take Spidey with me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony whipped around in surprise lacking to notice that the suggestion didn’t cause any reaction in the other people in the room.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You want to call out Spiderman to come with you rather than have Cap here in your arm?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m going to be crawling in vents. No offense Cap but Spidey is going to be more graceful in that act.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No offense taken.” said Rogers with a grin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Spidey’s got super strength and he can even carry us up walls if necessary. He will be more useful for sneaking around mission.” Clint said this while taking his phone out and bringing it close to his face. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What are you doing?” asked Tony. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clint looked at him like he was an idiot.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do you think, tin can? Calling the guy and asking if he is up to it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony didn’t have time to react when a very familiar voice answered from the phone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Clint, wassup?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey Spidey. Would you care to join me tomorrow for a mission? I need to smuggle some trackers in places which do not want me there and figured you could do some heavy lifting. It shouldn’t be too dangerous since our goal is for no one to know we were ever there.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sounds cool. What time you need me to be up and about?” answered the young voice immediately. Clint smiled in delight.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Swing around to the compound about nine pm. And bring your dark onesies, we will be lurking in the shadows.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Roger that.” was the answer with a laugh to the voice. Tony hadn’t heard that laugh in a while.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Great. Do you want to say hey to the other guys ears dropping on us? Cap, Nat and Tony are all huddled around the coffee maker like predators.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey Tasha, hey Steve! Hey Mr Stark. How’s it going everybody?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We are good, buddy. Look after Clint tomorrow, okay?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey!” was shouted at the same time with a laughter of “Sure thing!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Remember our training the day after, spiderling.” said Natasha calmly. Tony stared.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I haven’t been late once!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony cut in to the friendly banter.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What was that about a black onesie, underoos? Did you colorwash your suit?” Tony tried to sound joking and casual but the voice he knew to be Peter answered with a friendly but serious voice.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I installed the suit with a new program and in a way yes, I did give it a chemical wash. The program activates the outer layer of the chemical on the suit and reflects the color so the suit appears black. The suit is the same.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Huh. Where did you get the program and the chemical compound?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I designed them. Then I just build the program directly to the suit, synced it with Karen and Bruce helped me out with the chemicals.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Silence followed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“…is anyone on the line?” asked Peter after a while.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clint raised his brows at Tony who stared blankly at the phone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think you might have broken Stark. Not relevant. Meet you tomorrow evening?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sure thing.” Peter answered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Great, see you.” said Clint and ended the call.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And that’s how simple it is. What’s wrong with you, Stark?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“…how do you have Spider man’s phone number?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clint frowned at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“The guy gave it to me a while ago on one of the practices with Nat. Makes easier to operate together, you know? I figured you might be aware of the usage of tech in the current society with the company and all.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Natasha could see Tony was about to launch into a counterattack and deemed it more time-saving to let the man out of his ignorance induced misery.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Spiderman has done missions with all of us already. He trains with me and Bucky weekly and eats half of the stuff from the fridge before it occurs to you to surface from labs for the first lunch of the week. You haven’t been keeping up on group dynamics lately, Stark.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You do know he is not officially an avenger, right?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You do know that people can practice what they do best even if their billionaire sponsor disappears from the picture?” says Natasha back calmly but also staring right at him in clear challenge.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“The spider won’t bother you, Stark, you can be assured of that. He is mine now.” stated Natasha.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Uuu mama bear gets possessive. You do remember that Banner actually knows who he is? You might have to fight for the ownership of the pet spider.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Natasha didn’t blink an eye. “Me and Bruce are in agreement about our power over the spiderling's free time.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clint laughed in surprise. “Is the guy fine with that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s the one who sought us out. Maybe we got a bit intensive but he hasn’t actually complained. Much.” said Natasha shrugging.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Now that you are talking about it - why is this free time hijack necessary? He has to be somewhat reliable for Stark to collect him in the first place and by now he has crawled into all of our lives to some degree. Why is he just not here as an avenger?” asked Clint.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I believe it’s something about his life outside the mask. I don’t know too much but he could be quite similar to you or maybe he has trust issues like Stark. Anyway, Bruce knows him more personally and has been quite clear on wanting to keep the guy outside official listings. I’m sure there is a good reason for that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clint shrugged at the answer. “Well, its not like anything’s simple or clear here anyways. And we do have the all so useful mobile devices.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Present time<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“That guy? He is apparently Natasha’s pet project or something. Also he’s got this secret identity training going on so he won’t be speaking or Nat will wrangle his neck.” explained Clint jovially.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I guess he is trustworthy if Natasha sent him.” mutters Tony looking at the masked figure waiting by the wall.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I would bet on it. Nat is picky. I will be having your back from distance of course and he gets involved if things get physical or get too close for comfort.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“How is he going to do that from a distance? I hate to break this out to you birdbrain but that guy doesn’t actually scream strength when it comes to his physique.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Oh he will not stay in the distance but loom right at your shoulder. I was also told he is enhanced – he has super strength and is basically a human-shield-in-training. Trust Nat if not him.” said Clint and clapped Tony on the shoulder. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony whistled.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Well that sounds like a crappy job if any. Let’s get started then.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The all-in-black ninja ended up wrestling five people into unconsciousness before Clint fired his first and last arrow of the mission. It was an explosive one to give them the cover needed to flee. Shots were fired but the ninja-in-training pulled Tony out of the harm’s way and proceeded to Tony’s shock carry him to safety by lifting him over his shoulder without any warning. Clint was cackling at the sight when they finally reached him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony was beyond annoyed by the time the silent spy put him down.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Barton you better shut up this instant! And you-!” Tony turned to shout at the other man but finally noticed the guy’s arm was bleeding.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Shit, you got shot, didn’t you?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“What?” sobered Clint and stepped to take a look. The man didn’t resist.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Okay, thankfully it’s just a scratch. Let’s get it cleaned up at the tower. Don’t worry Tony, your knight will survive.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony was about to start a tirade – but the masked man chuckled.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony’s sentence died on his lips and all color left his face.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Pete?” he asked in a breath.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The masked guy froze and fell deathly silent again. Tony couldn’t see his eyes but he could tell he was being stared at.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Wait, you know who this guy is just by his laughter?” asked Clint incredulously. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony sounded really strained when he spoke again. “Is it you, Peter?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The two men watched the masked one start what could only be described as nervous purposeless movements. Then the guy dug out a phone from his pocket and wrote something on it. The same phone was then thrust at Tony’s face.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Nat is gonna kill me. Don’t blow my cover to Clint too. Please.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony stared at the words and showed the screen to the other avenger.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Well that’s no fun, Pete. You seem quite comfortable with Nat and me. I introduced myself as agent Barton after all – and Tony here knows you creepily well!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>To Clint’s surprise and amusement the guy just shrugged and mimicked nagging with his hands.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Okay, you seem like a cool dude. I hope Natasha spears you.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The three men started to walk together more than ready to get home soon even though the danger had passed already - but all of a sudden Clint froze.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Wait – Spider man’s name is Peter. You would know it because it was you who originally dug him out, Stark. And Nat is training him all the time; you are Spider man!”<br/>Declared Clint pointing his finger dramatically at the dark figure.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Peter turned towards Tony. He was masked but the vehement glare could practically be felt.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>But Clint wasn’t done yet.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Wait wait wait. Banner has a Peter too, a small Peter!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Peter and Tony watched in silence the archer’s brain get unhinged.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Then, the man exclaimed, in his best reprimanding-dad-voice:</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>“Peter!”<i></i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Peter ignored both of the adults for the rest of the journey.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy knew he had just risked unleashing the hulk at Tony but he also knew that Banner cared too much for the kid for him to let Hulk take reign in this. Happy new and trusted the doctor would be much more brutal than the green guy, anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Present time</i>
</p><p>“What is it, kid?”</p><p>“What? This isn’t Tony, is it?” asked Bruce, a frown already on his face.</p><p>“Who are you and why do you have Peter’s phone?” asked the cold voice from the line.</p><p>“Calm down. This is Bruce Banner. Peter let me use his phone for a minute and I needed to reach Tony…I know your voice. It’s Mr Hogan, isn’t it?”</p><p>The voice in the other end answered without the previous edge to it.</p><p>“Indeed it is, Dr Banner.”</p><p>“I’m sure I chose Tony’s number. Why are you answering his phone?”</p><p>“Mr Stark has directed Peter’s calls to me. You did probably choose his number but it is my phone.”</p><p>There was a deadly silence for a minute before the doctor asked in a low and furious voice;<br/>
“Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p>Hogan’s voice was leveled like he expected as much.</p><p>“Unfortunately not.”</p><p>Bruce could hear from that voice that he wasn’t disappointed since he had to handle Peter’s calls. They were on the same side in their disappointment. They got Peter's time because Tony didn't want it, and Peter would pay the emotional cost of that.</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>Bruce heard a sigh and a pause, like the man was considering his answer.</p><p>“Since fathers’ day.”</p><p>Bruce ended the call.</p><p>Happy was staring at his phone and wondering the answer he gave. He could have said something vague; he could have said a few months or he could have given the exact number of days. Happy didn’t usually put too much meaning on dates and he didn’t like to get involved in other people’s messes…but it was the kid.</p><p>Happy knew by the kid’s constant chattering that Dr Banner was his new rock to hold onto. Peter respected the man immensely and more often than not it was Banner who Happy drove Peter to meet.</p><p>Happy’s loyalties lay with Tony but he had wanted in that moment for doctor Banner to know exactly when the kid had been pushed aside. Peter had loyalties too. </p><p>Happy knew he had just risked unleashing the hulk at Tony but he also knew that Banner cared too much for the kid for him to let Hulk take reign in this. Happy new and trusted the doctor would be much more brutal than the green guy, anyway.</p><p>Peter came back to the lab to get his phone thrown at him and to see Dr Banner stride past him right out to the hallway.</p><p>“Mr Banner? Bruce?” Peter called after him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Peter. Something came up. Close the lab when you are done, we will continue tomorrow.” he shouted over his shoulder without turning to face the teen. He was fighting to keep his voice neutral but knew his face would give everything away.</p><p>He was going to find Stark right now because finally he knew just what the bastard had done to shatter that boy.</p><p>“STARK!” shouted Bruce at the same second he threw open the office door.</p><p>Tony was there with one of his researchers fiddling over a mountain of papers. Both looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Bruce? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Could you excuse us? I will need more than a minute with Mr Stark here.”</p><p>The man looked at Tony who told the man they would get back to it later. The man scurried away from the room clearly terrified by the doctor’s outburst and the possibility of being in his way. Bruce didn’t pay him any mind.</p><p>“What is this about, Bruce?” asked Tony worriedly coming around the table to face his friend.</p><p>“Peter. It’s about Peter.” said Bruce with the tightest smile Tony had ever seen and the grim answer made him freeze on his feet.</p><p>“Peter? Is he okay?” asked Tony clearly already very worried – which infuriated Bruce even more.</p><p>It was FRIDAY who answered him.</p><p>“Mr Parker is currently going through the protocol of closing the lab in the fifth floor. He does not seem to be in any distress.”<br/>
Tony stared at Bruce.</p><p>“No, he is not okay. Tony, why on earth are Peter’s calls to you directed automatically to Hogan? Seems quite counterproductive considering you have let me understand you want to make amends with him.”</p><p>Tony looked horrified when the words spoken registered.</p><p>“No. No way.” he breathed.</p><p>Bruce took the lead and asked; “FRIDAY, for how long as of today has Mr Stark’s system settings directed Peter’s calls to Mr Hogan?”</p><p>“Boss redirected the calls three months and eight days ago, Sir.” </p><p>Bruce stared at Tony. Tony stared at the floor hands coming to pull at his hair.</p><p>“It was one day. One day I was really busy with the Avengers business and Pete kept calling but the suit didn’t alert he was in any danger…He kept calling so I put him on Happy…I never changed it back?” Tony sounded lost when he finally looked at Bruce again.</p><p>“Yes. Peter kept calling you and after that day for the next three months it never occurred to you he hadn’t called again even for a single time?” Bruce knew he was merciless on his friend but he wasn’t actually sympathetic towards the supposed genius right now.</p><p>
  <i>“Shit.”<i><br/>
“Do you even know why Peter kept calling you that day?”</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony shook his head and forced himself to look Bruce in the eyes. He found it really hard to process the utter disappointment in his friend’s voice. They were close with Bruce, but the man was so gentle by nature it was usually Rhodey’s duty to tell him when he had fucked up. Tony had never seen Bruce come to him like this. Feeling Bruce’s disappointment was however nothing compared to what he was feeling after hearing the soft reply from the man.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It was Father’s Day.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony staggered back until he hit the table.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony had not understood why Peter had been so reserved and reluctant to have anything to do with him. But was there any clearer way Tony could possibly have used to show the boy he was not wanted than refusing to speak to him on father’s day and then cutting him off contacts completely?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony had been very aware what he had lost. He just hadn’t been aware just how active and brutal his part in the loss had been.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>This should have been the moment of when Tony would start his journey to redemption. It should have instantly been sparked by the anger in Bruce’s eyes since Tony was not stupid. Bruce was ready to protect Peter from him. He needed to do better and he needed to do better <i>now.<i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Yet Tony panicked. He went on a guilt trip. He stalled.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>And just like time, Peter kept moving forward.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony had stopped counting the weeks when he finally had the courage to stop Peter at a hallway.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Your calls come through to my number again, kid. I changed the settings and – I didn’t know, Pete. <i>I didn’t know.<i> I’m <i>sorry.<i>”</i></i></i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Tony said all this earnestly, almost breathlessly. He had probably never felt truly so sorry as he did in that moment. Tony knew he must seem like a wreck, looking into Peter’s eyes in desperation.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Peter looked a little bit surprised. No emotion besides that could Tony find on his face.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“I see. It’s okay Mr Stark. You just forgot.” the teenager said calmly, softly. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Peter gave him a small nod, turned and walked away.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Tony was left standing frozen in the empty hallway.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>You just forgot.<i></i></i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>Me.</i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony sat there and listened for almost two hours the soldier to recount everything Peter related he had missed. Steve was happy to be the one telling about past events to someone clueless for a change and it was clear he was fond of the boy. Everyone was.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The timeline is a bit funky. Please forgive me, for angst and feels I have sacrificed some logic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Present time <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why are you here?” asked Tony fighting to keep all color out of his voice.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The answer pushed all air out of his lungs.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mr Stark, I am here because I applied to the guardian test you asked Miss Romanov to arrange. I am the participant with the highest score and with Mis Romanov’s approval. As such I will be your guard and shadow for the mission tomorrow.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony heard the words and felt numb.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Because tomorrow’s mission involves high and stupid risks and I don’t trust anyone else with your safety.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t want you to stand there between me and an attack, Peter.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You don’t get to decide, Mr Stark. I’m sorry. You reached out to me in the first place to make me more secure in fights. You gave me equipment and then passed me along for the rest. Others have evaluated my skills on your behalf like you have instructed them to do. I went through your system and now I stand here, ready to serve, according to your standards.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You are different.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I really am not.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>That counter argument was delivered as the most boring, obvious and unarguable fact imaginable. Tony could see and hear Peter believed in it the way he believed the sun would rise in the morning. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony stared at the kid, his kid and realized he had been put through the Stark industries system. He was well trained, loyal and ready to serve the man whose name was in his contract papers in exchange for money and training. He was a name in the cycle whose face Tony was never even personally meant to see because his system had made him efficient and trustworthy already. Tony had thousands of faceless, top on their field workers. Just Natasha’s program alone had one hundred and fifteen competitors. Tony never knew Peter had participated. Tony would never had needed or wanted to know who exactly the masked spy as his shield was because he was good, great in what he did and that was the relevant part.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony only got to know it was Peter because he recognized the kid’s voice.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>That voice coming from the masked and armed spy had shocked Tony to the core.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Peter clearly didn’t expect it to matter. Why would he? </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He was there as Black Widow’s champion ready to do his job. Peter would protect Tony with his life and the millionaire would pay him for his services. Then Peter would go back to the system waiting to be needed for something or other.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Peter would soon outgrow the system Tony had built into him and left without updates.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Tony figured the kid would permanently be Natasha’s from that point onward and Tony would become a resource. Tony treated Peter as equipment and Peter would regard Tony as a company representative – remotely useful but replaceable. He could envision the moment when Peter came to him and handed him his spider suit since he had grown too great to carry Tony’s mark any longer. He would walk out in gear completely build by himself and he would never willingly walk back again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>How the kid still cared enough to protect him escaped Tony, especially after he had found out about the fathers’ day fiasco.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t make any stupid decisions tomorrow, Sir. I will be taking the burn for them.” said Peter with a hint of a smile. It’s more than Tony had seen in a while.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Pete.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m just asking you not to make my work unnecessarily more difficult.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Peter.”<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’m doing it for myself. For the memory of us, Mr Stark. I’m using this as a chance to show you what you made it possible for me to become because you should know. You should know what I can do should you need me in the future because I am moving forward and you are going to need more than a com call to reach me from now on.” Peter looked desperate, sounded genuine. He wanted Tony to listen now, in this moment.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The only coherent thing Tony got out was; “Are you giving up your internship?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I will be moving to college in a few months. I will leave the Spider suits in your lab and remain as a code in Natasha’s contacts in case of an emergency.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony didn’t have any words left.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“See you tomorrow, Sir.” Quiet and polite, yet…confident. Peter was going to be his guard tomorrow and the kid was confident about it. Tony wondered who he had to thank for that.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony went right at his office and found out Peter’s college had been paid for the first two years already by Peter himself.  The kid had earned a big penny from conventions and with his apparently weekly missions assigned by Natasha.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony went through the pile of invitation letters which usually resided untouched on his table growing on daily basis. Third letter from the bottom was an invitation for the graduation ceremony of Queens high school of science and technology.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>From Steve Tony heard Peter had rented a car which he would use for his move to MIT. Bucky would go with him to help with the move and drive the car back to the city. Happy and Clint had taken turns on teaching the kid how to drive and Peter had insisted on driving by himself.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Tony was used by now spending a lot of time with Steve. Now he sat there and listened for almost two hours the soldier to recount everything Peter related he had missed. Steve was happy to be the one telling about past events to someone clueless for a change and it was clear he was fond of the boy. Everyone was.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Bucky was May’s favorite because he was the one to always bring Peter home on time, he would stay for late dinner and help Peter with the dishes. The deal was set when Bucky had taught Peter how to shave. The winter soldier was the only one allowed to appear at the Parkers’ doorstep to collect the teen without an early notice. Bucky was also the one you would most often find playing games or just goofing around with Peter. Steve himself hasn’t managed to get that close with Peter as of yet.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Happy and Peter had an unvoiced routine of Happy picking Peter up on days he would come to the tower or go to the compound. They would stop by for a dinner on the way. Steve knew Happy knows exactly when Peter has his most important exams and makes sure to be a little early on those days so they have time to pick up ice cream too. Happy hasn’t told anyone which of Tony’s cars he has let the kid to try while learning to drive.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Clint was an absolute dad with Peter. It was a good thing, he would put the rest of them on their places if they seemed to forget Pete was still in high school, needed to do well and had an aunt that needed to be top priority over anything related to the kid. Clint never forgot Peter’s age, sometimes to the boy’s great annoyance. Peter would also babysit the little Bartons about once a month which had made then even closer.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Whoever fell asleep on the couch would be carried to bed by Peter and would wake up in the morning with a drawing of a spider on their cheek. It was an alliance since Peter would draw it with Natasha’s eyeliner pen. Natasha took a liking to Peter quickly. So quickly in fact Clint had to reassure the spy it was okay to care for this kid, that when Peter fell asleep against her shoulder during a movie night it was okay to have those kinds of moments and there was no reason for the panic in her eyes. That’s what kids do; Clint had said quietly. They sneak into your heart and letting them will not burn you. Look at our job, at the risks. Then look at that boy and tell me this is not worth the risk among all the risks you take on a daily basis. Steve had been in the room too and heard the one-sided conversation. The words seemed beautiful to him so they stuck. Nat had combed Peter’s hair for the rest of the movie.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It was Steve’s duty and honour to feed the kid since they both had a huge appetite and fast metabolism. Along with Natasha’s training Steve would train with Peter on his super strength. Tony is not to touch the truck on the backyard since its used for lifting training. Clint’s kids painted the sides of the truck full of flowers.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Then there was Bruce, of course. Peter’s idol. If Peter is in the tower but you don’t know where, find Bruce. That’s where Peter is, as the first and last moment of his visit. They don’t train together; Steve doesn’t know if Spider man has been introduced to Hulk. Science is what they do together and it seems Bruce has taken seriously his mentor role. He is making a scientist out of the boy. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Peter is always polite to everyone but Bruce is the focus of his respect. As far as Steve knows Banner is who Peter talks about his troubles to, be it school or super hero stuff. In exchange Peter makes sure Bruce’s lab is always stocked with the right equipment, chemicals, coffees and teas – and energy apparently, Bruce has published new articles after a long time.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Peter seems to be doing well. He fits into the group quite seamlessly, he is hardworking and good in both skills and morals and is gaining a bit of a reputation as Black Widow’s sidekick. Avengers might look like Mr Parker in the future, says Steve with a soft smile and that look in his eyes that speaks of hope. If Banner doesn’t nurse him into a next Stark that is, and he will be doing the world saving mainly from the labs.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>But that would be great too, wouldn’t it, chuckles Steve. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Not having to save the world but instead changing it.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-'-'-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Peter was amazing the next day, of course. When they arrived back to the tower unscratched the kid took away his mask to uncover an exhilarated and proud face. Tony was proud too but seeing this joy felt bittersweet.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They shook hands before Peter run away to report about their mission to Natasha.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They shook hands and Tony felt a massive squeeze in his chest. He had never been good at tolerating longing.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Nor goodbyes.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Peter was the most affectionate and even clingy kid he knew - </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>and they shook hands.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. For The Greatness of Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turning down the avengers for what had felt to him like the right reasons had been nothing compared to this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was spending more and more time at the tower now his departure to college was only a month away. Tony geared up his advances to get closer to him every chance he could find, though Morgan took a lot of his time now she had arrived. </p><p>Tony started smuggling himself back into Peter’s life. He studied everything about Peter’s projects before conventions and seated himself into a car with Happy before the kid got there. He introduced the kid to some big names of the industry and kidnapped him for dinner after the event. Tony would wake up on the mornings he knew the kid would be at the tower for Steve’s breakfast and tried to force him to talk about school.  </p><p>It didn’t always go according to his plans of course. The kid would sit by him in the car and give answers to his questions according to his upbringing of impeccable manners but he would not laugh with Tony, just give small smiles and he would not ask Tony anything personal, personal even reaching to how his day was. </p><p>Sometimes the kid would slip though. He would chuckle a bit at his banter with Steve or complain about a teacher. Peter however never asked Tony anything. That was the one rule he stood by like a stone. He didn’t ask how Tony’s meeting was. He didn’t ask for a new phone from the plethora Tony had lying around for the avengers when his own broke. He didn’t ask help for homework. He didn’t ask for time, not for attention. And he did not speak about Spider man. </p><p>Tony’s resolve broke during the last week and he asked Peter to come to him, alone.  </p><p>“I was happy to be your practice round.” said Peter, having arrived to the peaceful and warm room to see Tony hunched on the floor next to his baby. Tony stared at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“That’s why you asked me to come, isn’t it? You are never this quiet, expect when it’s about feelings and apologies. I don’t need an apology.” <i>and you run past the feelings <i>, was what Tony also heard, even though he knew Peter would never say such a thing. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You really are amazing at anything, when you put your mind to it.” said Peter quietly, watching Morgan play on the floor. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I didn’t put my mind to being good to you. I was only concentrating on fearing I would become like my father if I let you close.” said Tony, forcing the words out. He couldn’t look at Peter so he was watching Morgan even when his heart was screaming to <i>watch<i> the boy when he still had the chance. </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I know that now, yet I don’t fully understand it. All I know about Howard Stark is that’s exactly what he did. Keep you in a distance, right?” said Peter softly, not accusatory. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It felt like a punch still. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’m sorry, Peter.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The smile that formed on the kid’s face was too old. It caused chills to go through the genius when he dared to glance up. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Don’t be. I was naïve about my place in your life and in all the Avengers business, just for having superpowers and having helped you in a battle once. I was greedy for anything you offered me.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Tony was shocked. He had never imagined Peter could sound bitter even if he tried. He sounded like Tony himself, on so many occasions. Bitter and tired of himself.  </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Peter opened his eyes and looked straight at him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I know what you are doing, what you have been trying to do. I still care about you, Mr Stark, you must know that. I do feel bad for how coldly I have treated your advances lately. it’s just – I do not understand it. Honestly, I’m scared of you because you erased me once. So many people have left me but – you are the first one who did it by choice and – and I don’t know how to handle that. Yet I haven’t regretted knowing you, not for a second, Mr Stark, please know that.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>“Peter.” <i></i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Tony was at a loss. How can he fix bleakness like this? It wasn’t anger for Tony failing to save him, not disappointment in having been served the test round position. It was resignation which had nothing to do with the disasters they had been through. It was resignation of having been put to his place, thinking it’s just for not deserving more. Tony was close to getting there, a long time ago with his own farther, but he was way too proud and rebelled instead. Peter wasn’t proud or self-centred. He was gentle and forgiving, and Tony had broken something in him and between them and Peter had let go instead of fighting.  </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>And now this kid was staring wistfully at Tony’s little girl wondering…who knows what. Why it wasn’t his, a little piece of happiness like that? Why he hadn’t quite been more than “the kid”? How it meant so much to Peter when apparently it was just that, an adolescence moniker to Tony? How he was at the same time seen as a child and yet not child enough to have joy and security presented before him. Not taken seriously, yet expected to stand and bear like the rest of them. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i> It was a poorer hand he was dealt than Tony had ever come to realize. It didn’t matter most of that responsibility Peter chose to carry himself. The rest of them should be in no position to demand anything from him.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It seemed Peter was growing, and Tony if anyone knew the kid was capable of saying no when it mattered. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Be good to her, Mr Stark. I know you are more than capable of that.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Tony was afraid he might cry. Though would it be so bad? He had cried for Peter before. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I could try again, be good for you too.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Tony saw the rejection in the kid’s face before it was voiced. Tony took it as having failed too greatly. Peter wasn’t willing to hand his heart out again, not to him. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>In actuality Peter wanted nothing more than to take the offer, risk his heart yet again for he was still enamored. He was still a child, and he wanted to become closer to the man he knew to be so good and had idolized for his entire life. <br/>Yet Morgan was laughing at the background and the part of Peter which had been forced to adulthood and heroism was set on his sacrifice.  </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Morgan would treasure all the love and care that was offered to Peter and she would have Spider man guarding her future. That would have to be enough. <br/>Iron man was retiring from Avengers, to fulfill promises long overdue and to be a better father. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Spider man was only starting.  </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He was dangerous to the child so close and to the future Tony yearned for. Peter has learned great many things from the remarkable man in front of him. Distancing was yet one of the lessons. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Turning down the avengers for what had felt to him like the right reasons had been nothing compared to this. <br/>He was going to deliver a lie, pure white for it’s closeness to the truth and the biggest one of his to date. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I don’t think we are there, Mr Stark.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>'-'-'</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>On the day Peter left for college Tony got a file send to his phone from Natasha, the message on the side only saying “For emergencies”. <br/>He had seen these before, yet it was the first time Tony was sure whose background, training and contact information had been sent from the spy’s recruitment listings just by the code name. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Tony looked at the two words on the screen, hugged Morgan closer to his chest and tried to remember how to breathe evenly. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>PROJECT STARK</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS WAS IT EVERYONE. </p><p>Omg, it's done! Thank you everyone for joining the ride and showing me support, it's always a huge joy to read about your thoughts!<br/>Another chapter title name option was "Morgan" but I wanted to tie the first and last chapters together.</p><p>I will post one more chapter of cut out scenes. I chose the cut outs which didn't feel necessary or fitting to the story itself but which I quite like still, so thought to share them.</p><p>Thank you, and hope to see you in the future story journeys too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cut Outs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sick Leave</p><p>“Why is it that everything is falling apart?” grumbled Tony throwing his folders on his office table and crashing to the chair. Pepper followed him and closed the door fully unfaced by the outburst. </p><p>“Because your main assistant trainee for this project is too competent for his followers to fill his shoes.” </p><p>“My main assistant for the paper wars in this? Well where did the guy go!?” frowned Tony throwing his hands in the air. </p><p>“Don’t be a child. Even miracle workers can catch a flu. He is on sick leave.” stated Pepper rolling her eyes and picking up the folders Tony had dumbed moments ago. </p><p>“That won’t do if my main office collapses. We have to un-flu him as soon as possible. I will send him a letter written personally to encourage him to get back to work soon – maybe include a bonus to that but not too big so he doesn’t get ideas of having a holiday.” said Tony with drama and actually reached for paper and pen. </p><p>“What’s the name of the guy?” </p><p>“Peter?” said Pepper as a confused question. </p><p>“That is maybe a tad bit personal – please do give me the surname too.” </p><p>When Tony’s request only resulted in silence, he finally lifted his eyes from the paper to Pepper. She had a disbelieving and…hurt expression on her face. </p><p>“Parker. Peter Parker.” </p><p>All mirth and relaxed superiority left Tony’s face and the silence which followed was heavy. </p><p>“Did you honestly not-? No, of course not. Tony, if you finish that letter I will personally see it burned before letting it get anywhere near that boy.” said Pepper icily and walked to exit the office her jaw in a hard line. </p><p>Tony stared at the lonely word on his ignorant letter which had held just as much genuity as it did words. </p><p>Peter, it said, in his hurried scrawl. </p><p>“Is he okay?” </p><p>“Yes. He will be just fine with a few days of bed rest.” </p><p>Their eyes met. </p><p>How do you know, when I know nothing? </p><p>“Happy took him home yesterday himself. Bucky went to see him today.” said Pepper with a quiet voice before walking out and closing the door behind her. </p><p>Tony went to seek out Steve. If someone would know the state of the matters when it came to the stunted relationships inside Tony’s building it would be Cap. </p><p>-'-'-</p><p>Your Truth, in My Hands</p><p>“Bucky. I have found a way to access the files of the Iron man suit, including the ones the suit recorded in Siberia.” said Peter. </p><p>Bucky turned to look at Peter. The teen looked – normal. His expression didn’t tell of any major emotions and Pete was horrible at hiding how he felt. </p><p>“I’m tired of not knowing what everyone is dancing around of, what has Mr Stark be snippy at Mr Rogers and scared of you. He goes white for a while every time he sees us two together. I know it’s none of my business but I’m just…everything around here evolves around something big I’m not included into and it makes it very frustrating to try be considerate of ghosts you do not know of.” </p><p>“Why do you tell me this, Peter?” asks Bucky quietly. <br/>He doesn’t want the kid to see the recordings, plain and simple. Especially not from the viewpoint of an iron suit. Bucky would gladly join Stark in trying to protect Peter from those images but he can see Peter is done with asking for permissions. Bucky doesn’t like where it has taken the boy, but he can understand him. </p><p>“I’m not going to tell anyone else than you that I have watched it. So, I will watch it - or you could tell me everything instead and I will not watch the recording.” </p><p>Bucky looks at the teen in surprise. He seems compassionate yet resolute. </p><p>“Everyone wants to protect me from the story but I will not wait any longer. I’m willing to let you protect me from this, but only this much anymore. Will you help me?” says Peter quietly. </p><p>Bucky knows he can refuse and Peter will think no less of him. </p><p>Bucky is afraid he is going to think way less of him no matter how Peter gets the knowledge. And he will get it, of that the man is sure. </p><p>“Why have you decided to ask me?” </p><p>“There’s only three people who were present. You are the only one I think wouldn’t flat out lie to me about it.” </p><p>Bucky is quiet for a moment before saying with surprising ease; <br/>“I’m afraid you will want nothing to do with me anymore, if you get to know that story.” </p><p>“If it’s that big of a thing, shouldn’t I be let to decide?” </p><p>A moments silence passed. </p><p>“I will tell you. Please don’t watch the recordings. Enough people play them in their nightmares as it is.” </p><p>It was only fair. Bucky knew only too much of not getting to have a say in his life, others making the decisions for him. He didn’t question whether Peter told the truth of having access to the recordings. It seemed like a timid achievement at Peter’s feet. It didn’t really matter anyway. </p><p>Bucky told Peter everything. </p><p>Very little changed. </p><p>Peter didn’t hold Bucky accountable for his actions in the past while he was controlled. If anything, they got closer because of the honesty Bucky was pouring at him. Peter didn’t distance himself from Bucky even when Stark was present, perhaps contrary he was even showier with his sticky affections. </p><p>The knowledge didn’t change anything between Stark and Peter but they seemed to be in the midst of some sort of a change anyway. Towards Steve Peter was a bit more reserved. This boy was pure and honest and he discovered the poster boy was just as much of a liar if not more as everyone else in the tower. </p><p>Bucky didn’t care much, honestly. From Peter’s perspective and loyalties Steve had earned it. Bucky could understand and respect that. Liar was a liar, after all. </p><p>Later, after Stark had excited a room looking like he had seen a ghost Bucky looked down at Peter his head lying on Bucky’s lap. </p><p>“I killed his parents. He might see you as his kid. I took away his past, he is scared I will take his future too.” said the soldier in a quiet murmur. </p><p>“Perhaps so. You won’t though.” said Peter without taking his eyes of the movie in front of them. </p><p>“He doesn’t want me anywhere near you.” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Bucky waited for more, yet nothing came. </p><p>About half an hour later Bucky went to get something to drink. Stark was in the kitchen. </p><p>They said nothing, both pretending the atmosphere wasn’t dense. When Bucky was about to leave with two glasses of soda he was stopped, surprisingly. </p><p>“Barnes.” </p><p>Bucky turned to see the man offer a huge bowl of popcorn towards him. Stark wouldn’t meet his eyes for more than a second at a time. </p><p>“Make sure he eats something.” </p><p>Bucky took the bowl. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Starks eyes widened in surprise by his wording. Bucky could feel his eyes on him when he left the kitchen. </p><p>When later for the second movie Natasha and Clint joined them as planned and Tony showed up too Peter got a huge smug grin on his face which he tried to hide, badly. </p><p>“I’m charming to a devastating degree, bringing sworn enemies together.” the kid whispered next to him on the sofa practically preening, popcorn falling from his mouth. </p><p>Bucky knew then and there the little shit had heard everything. </p><p>“Shut up, Parker.” </p><p>-'-'-'-</p><p>Hero Nursery</p><p>“You are turning blue, Legolas.” </p><p>“I have been informed that for one to be able to maintain an image suitable for an avenger one has to dance around in one of the primary colours.” states Clint. </p><p>“What on earth are you carrying besides the paint splatters all over your face?” asks Tony and steps into the elevator. The doors close and they start moving. </p><p>“These, my dear friend, are the new age of interior design.” </p><p>“You are carrying red and blue fairy lights and a poster.” </p><p>“Not any poster – this is an A2 sized Avengers poster with Hawkeye’s signature!” says Clint with flourish and smacks Tony in the face with the poster roll. </p><p>“Why are you decorating in my tower?” asks Tony suspiciously. </p><p>“Peter is moving here for a week. We need to make his room aunt May approved before she comes to inspect it.” </p><p>“Excuse me?”  </p><p>Clint sighs long-sufferingly. </p><p>“May called Bruce to ask if Pete could stay with him for a week when she is on a work trip. Brucie, of course, said yes and proceeded to call me for help immediately after. Bruce the genius was already planing to give Pete his room for the week and camp on the sofa but thankfully I came for the rescue. We know Peter had a room here but it hasn’t really been used.”  </p><p>The elevator stopped in the floor of all the avengers’ rooms. Clint stepped out and Tony followed without a conscious decision. </p><p>“These here are just dad-duties.” continued Clint gesturing at the stuff in his arms. </p><p>They could here laughter coming from one of the rooms. </p><p>“May called Bruce because he is the “responsible one” but at least Bruce acknowledges my skills with kids who are moody for being babysitted and asked for my help. Hence we are making Peter’s room amazing.” </p><p>They arrived to the open door of Peter’s room. The walls were freshly painted blue, the bed had Spider man linen on it, the window was decorated by arguably horrifying red curtains and according to the display on the wall FRIDAY was playing a meme-playlist. </p><p>Peter was on the floor holding his middle and tears in his eyes for laughing so hard. Bruce was leaning into the bed frame wheezing with laughter a paintbrush still in his hand. Both of them had blue paint all over themselves.  </p><p>“We will have a movie night tomorrow when Peter arrives and May has approved of the castle. You could join if you wish.” said Clint softly and stepped into the bright room. </p><p>He said it softly enough as not to disturb the joy inside and as if he was sure Tony was not going to enter anyway. </p><p>He was right. </p><p>Tony was walking away in the hallway hearing: <br/>“The party is here! Come on Spidey, get to the ceiling, we need to set up the disco lights!” followed by an excited shout. </p><p>Tony wondered if Clint was the only Avenger who remembered without a fault that Peter was indeed still a child. That was a superpower itself, seeing something so powerful and still wanting to nurture it in the midst of the madness that was their life. </p><p>Clint glances back at Tony and sees him disappear from the door. <br/>He feels bad for the man; Clint can see how much he wants to be back in Peter’s life. <br/>Tony and Peter could be good to each other he thinks…but maybe now is not the time. </p><p>Because Peter had been hurt and he had made his way to be able to be here in this room tears of laughter in his eyes. Clint thinks Peter could probably be persuaded to forgive Tony fairly quickly if the emotionally challenged genius got a bit of backup on it. </p><p>But Peter is a child. He should not have to worry about the dynamics of a team of adults he is not officially part of. He should not have to worry about an adult who is only learning how to show he cares. </p><p>Clint thinks Tony and Peter will eventually, if everything goes well, figure things out between them and get closer again. <br/>But it needs to be on Peter’s terms. Now, he is an abandoned child. Later Peter will mature and he will undoubtedly be able to approach their relationship from a less emotional starting point, to accept the failures and flaws in their history. </p><p>Clint hopes that Peter will mend their relationship as a man, where he can sort his feelings better and meet Tony on a more equal ground. </p><p>Perhaps after college there will be a scientist named Parker coming to the doors of Stark industries and be welcomed to dominate the field that was currently just a playground to him. Or perhaps Spider man would come to the Avengers asking if his room is still there since he wanted a more permanent residence. </p><p>For now, Peter was still a child and Clint wanted to see him laugh and play. Surely the adults, Stark included could bear it until Peter was grown up enough to fully enter their ring.  </p><p>There was a hero in the making and the world could wait for a bit longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be a collection of snapshots on how Tony tries to make his way back to Peter's life. It will show the setbacks, the mistakes and the roles the other avengers have taken for themselves and their thoughts on Tony's advances, for Parker luck might be bad but Parker charm is intense.<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>